


When the Laughter Fades

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-06
Updated: 2005-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Laughter Fades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gblvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/gifts).



> Date: 6 October 2005  
> Word Count: 100  
> Series: n/a  
> What Has Gone Before: n/a  
> Summary: He wanted more.  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Frisked & Conquered  
> Link to: <http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "CSI: Crime Scene Investigators," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Jerry Bruckheimer Television, Alliance Atlantis, and CBS Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "CSI: Crime Scene Investigators," CBS, or any representatives of Jorja Fox or Marg Helgenberger.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Written for [](http://gblvr.livejournal.com/profile)[**gblvr**](http://gblvr.livejournal.com/), who requested a [_CSI_ drabble about laughter](http://www.livejournal.com/users/ariestess/466290.html?thread=1062002#t1062002). And since I know she likes Greg, I did what I could to tailor this to her tastes… I hope it works….
> 
> Dedication: To my muses, because they're still sticking around after all this time. No matter what.

  


In the beginning, he was just a kid to them. It didn't matter that he was brilliant at what he did. He was the goofball lab tech that no one took seriously. They all laughed at his antics, praised his work, but never really looked past the goofy, geekboy tech. They humored him. More often than not, he amused them. Even Grissom.

And he knew it.

But he wanted more. More than just a lab tech, no matter how good he was. He wanted them to see beyond the goofiness.

He wanted them to laugh with him, not at him.


End file.
